Pumpkinhead
by ReiChanM
Summary: Once upon a time, Ryeowook once dyed his hair orange in 2007...


**PUMPKINHEAD~**

**Title: Pumpkinhead**

**Author: ReiChanM**

**Genre: **Comedy

**Characters: **Ryeowook/Super Junior

**Rated: G**

**Summary**: Ryeowook got a new haircut. Plus, it was dyed in the process. But once it was done being dyed, it didn't turn out as he thought it would. Would everyone like his new hairdo?

**Author's Note**: Okay, sooo, this story takes place back in 2007; Super Junior's Haengbok days. And since I saw the MV (Haengbok) and the Let's Go On a Trip MV, Ryeowook's hair caught my eye. That's how I came up with this idea.

I usually don't wrote fictions, but since I thought the idea was terribly funny, I'm writing about it. XD

Umm... Please enjoy.

I might have put some typos in the story too, since I type really fast... x3

111220 Reuploaded for a friend of mine. C:

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh!" One of the stylists squeal in pure joy.<p>

"It looks adorably cute!" Another one joined the squealing choir. "This is perfect. JUST perfect!"

"Um... You said you're done drying my hair. Can I open my eyes yet?" He asks impatiently. He couldn't wait to see his new hairdo.

"What?" One stylist turns to him blissfully. "Oh! Go ahead, Ryeowookie!"

"O-Okay!" He opens his eyes quickly. He was suddenly blinded by a light that covered his head. The light reflected off of the mirror in front of him, making him cringe a little and squint his eyes. "Turn off one of the lights!"

"But if we do, then we can't see how pretty your hair is."

He shrugs, and blinks a little. It only took about another squinting to see his newly dyed hair. At an instant, his eyes widen and reclines, staring at his reflection in the mirror in shock. "Is that really me?"

"Yup!" One stylist replies. "Isn't your hair gorgeously cute?"

"You better say it is!" The other one said.

"Umm..." He leans forward to get a better look at his reflection on the mirror. Thoughts scattered his through his mind. _My hair is __**orange**__. __**Yellow orange**__..._ "Sure! I like it! Really nice!"

The other two members next to him started to giggle loudly at his new hair.

"Ryeowook," Shindong couldn't control his laughing. "Your hair is so- AHAHAHA!"

Due to Shindong's laughing, Eunhyuk, the other member, started laughing even harder until he cried.

"Umm... Thanks, Shindong." He shrinks slightly in his chair, and embarrassment overcomes him. _And how long will I keep this hairdo? I hope it'll be temporary..._

Ryeowook's hair. It used to be dark brown, and now it's **orange**. It was supposed to be **blond**, not **orange**! How could things get any worse? What would the rest of Super Junior say about his hair? Would they like it? Would they hate it? Would they not recognize him? What if the fans dislike it? So many questions filled his head. He worries a lot about what's going to happen, whether it'll be good or not.

On their way back to their dorms, Shindong and Eunhyuk couldn't stop commenting Ryeowook's new hair. Luckily, Ryeowook wore a jacket with a hood on it. So, to make himself feel a little more comfortable, he threw the hood over his glowing tangerine hair to conceal from viewers. The two giggleheads kept asking him questions like "Where did your hair go?" or "Why are you hiding your hair?" Ryeowook just shook his head and his face was beet red. He didn't have the right motivation for answering their pleading questions. To him, it felt like forever waiting in the car they're riding that's heading towards their dorms.

* * *

><p>"So," Heechul explains, "I got a call from Shindong recently."<p>

9 of the members gathered around in a circle in the living room: Sungmin, Leeteuk, Donghae, Kangin, Kibum, Yesung, Han Geng, Siwon, and Heechul. Kyuhyun, the youngest member of Super Junior, is in the hospital. They all look at Heechul's face with curiosity in their eyes.

"Did they buy me pumpkins?" Sungmin asks.

"Did one of them get sick?" Siwon asks.

"Did the hair stylist cut one of their ears off?" Donghae asks.

"No," Heechul replies to the curious members. "But, however..."

"They got me pumpkins?" Sungmin eyes sparkled and a wide smile appeared on his face.

"I'm not done yet!" Heechul then lowers his voice and he grins slightly. "Shindong told me something... It's about..."

Their eyes widen even more. You can tell that they're basically asking "Who?" by their expressions.

"... Ryeowook."

The members gasp.

"Did **he** buy me pumpkins?" Sungmin's hopeful expression arises drastically and his smile grew wider. He literally lifted off the ground with sparkles glowing all over him.

"No. It's-" Before Heechul continued his sentence, the front door of the dorm everyone was in opened quickly and footsteps could be heard. An individual with a hood clenched on his head came rushing in, and the members watched him as he ran into his room and slammed the door behind him. The front door was left wide open.

"Was that Ryeowook just now?" Leeteuk asks.

"I believe it was." Kibum says.

Shindong and Eunhyuk approach at the front door, and waved to everyone in the living room.

"Hi guys," Eunhyuk says joyfully. "How's it going?"

"Fine," Donghae says. "What's wrong with Ryeowook?"

Shindong and Eunhyuk suddenly started giggling uncontrollably.

"Find out for yourselves!" Shindong says, clenching his stomach due to it hurting from laughing so much.

Yesung was already on his way to where Ryeowook ran into. He knocks on the door and calls Ryeowook's name a few times.

"Ryeowookie?" Yesung says. "Can I come in?"

"No!" The voice from the other side of the door was a shaking, crying Ryeowook. He was sobbing and hiding under the covers of his bed. "It's off limits forever."

"Ryeowook, can you tell us what's wrong?" Kibum says as he joins Yesung. It wasn't long until all the members crowded around the door.

"Listen to your leader, eternal youngest," Leeteuk commands. "Please open the door and tell us what's wrong! This is my room too, you know!"

No response, but a few sniffles can be heard.

"Ryeowookie..." Sungmin says, "I'll make you some of my special pumpkin soup!"

Wailing can be heard, but still no response.

"Ryeowook," Donghae says. "We'll never be able to find out how you're feeling if you won't tell us."

No response once again.

10 minutes later...

"The door's locked…" Kangin says to the curious members. "It's hopeless. We'll never know. I'm not sure if he'll get out again."

"Shhh... I almost forgot about this," Leeteuk whispers. He pulls a key out of his pocket and inserts it into the door handle. "Now, one of you guys has to go in."

"I'll do it. You guys wait in the kitchen." Sungmin replies quietly. Yesung opens the door slightly, and Sungmin walks in slowly and silently. Yesung takes his key out of the door handle, and puts it back in his pocket. He starts walking away with the rest of the members who are heading toward the kitchen, leaving Sungmin behind.

"Ryeowookie?" Sungmin whispers as he closes the door behind him and approaches the shaking covers on Ryeowook's bed. "Ryeowook, I know you're under there. Please listen to your elder and sit up, so I can see you."

And that's what Ryeowook did. He sat up, but he, however held the bed spread over his head, so only his red, tear-stained face could be seen. Sungmin sat down next Ryeowook on his bed, and Sungmin tried to get a good look at Ryeowook, but Ryeowook refused to look at him. He kept his head down, so the covers partly covered his face.

"My... And you're **still** crying?" Sungmin said to him. "Ryeowook, look at you elder, or I'll make you instead."

Ryeowook sniffed a little, and turned his head slightly. Sungmin then grabbed both sides of Ryeowook's face and turned it to face towards him. Ryeowook squeaked a little, and tugged the covers that rested on his head harder. Ryeowook still didn't want to look at Sungmin, so he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I told you I'd make you," Sungmin said. He notices that Ryeowook's eyes are sealed shut. "Wookie. Open your eyes, please."

Quiver.

"Ryeowook..."

Ryeowook felt reluctant, but getting Sungmin to force his eyes open wouldn't be good. His eyes open and sees that Sungmin is smiling at him with his hands still on his cheeks.

"Much better. Now stay that way so I can wipe your face," Sungmin took one of his hands off of Ryeowook's cheeks and notices that it's practically soaking wet from already shed tears. Sungmin digs into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief and wipes Ryeowook's face carefully with. "Geez... No wonder you're known to be in 2nd place on the SuJu crybaby list..."

Ryeowook didn't say a word, but just blinked a few times. He didn't even bother stopping Sungmin from wiping his damp face. His eyes were red from the non-stop flow of tears that once escaped from his eyes.

"There," Sungmin says as he lays the handkerchief next to him on the bed. "Now, no more crying, okay?"

Ryeowook nods slightly, and doesn't say a word.

"Now," Sungmin speaks softly, "I'm going to take my hand off of your face, but stay looking at me, okay?"

Nod.

"Okay, that's how the younger one treats the elder..." Sungmin says. He slowly takes his hand off of Ryeowook's cheek. Ryeowook did not move his head, and stayed looking at Sungmin in the face, just as he was told to do.

"Now, Wookie..." Sungmin asks. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Ryeowook looked down, taking his eyes off of Sungmin's face. He exhaled nervously and cleared his throat. "Well, I believe something went wrong..." His voice was shaky.

"Yeah?" Sungmin listens carefully. He then notices that Ryeowook still has his bed sheets covering his head. "Ryeowook? Why are you covering your head with your bed spread?"

"Don't ask."

"Too late. I already did." Sungmin moved his hand up to the covers on Ryeowook's head and attempted to pull them back. Ryeowook gasped and smacked Sungmin's hand away.

"Don't!" Ryeowook yelled as he pulled the covers tighter over his head.

Sungmin was a little bewildered. He rubbed his hand from where it was smacked. "Ryeowook, what the heck? I-Is there something wrong with your **hair** by any chance?"

Ryeowook shook his head.

"Ryeowook, come on," Sungmin said tugging on the covers on which Ryeowook held tightly over his head. "There can't be anything wrong with your hair! Let me see it!"

"Promise you won't laugh then...?" Ryeowook said nervously.

"I had pink hair once. I was laughed at, but I love the color pink. And right now, it's blond," Sungmin says. _Too bad it's not pink anymore..._ "Why would I laugh at you? Just let me see your hair..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"... Okay." Ryeowook's face became red, and he loosened his grip on the covers. "You see, I was planning on getting **blond** hair..."

_**Blond**__ hair?_ Sungmin exclaimed in his mind.

"... and, believe or not, but..." Ryeowook finally throws the covers off of him, revealing his brightly colored hair, "... but my hair turned** orange** instead!"

Sungmin's eyes widen and his jaw drops, "Wait wait wait-" He wipes his eyes with his palms._ Is this for real? An orange haired Ryeowook?_ Sungmin takes another look at Ryeowook. _AAAA!_

"Well?" Ryeowook asks. He shivers and looks like he's going to lose it again. "... It looks bad, doesn't it?"

"N-No..." Sungmin finally knows why Ryeowook was acting strange back then. _Ryeowook has __**orange**__ hair. __**ORANGE HAIR**__._ He wonders if Eunhyuk and Shindong teased Ryeowook for having such bright orange hair in which lead him to tears.

"If you're going to ask me," Ryeowook says, "it's real. I have orange hair. For REAL. You're not seeing things." He starts to sound serious.

After a long 3 minute stare, Sungmin stands up from the bed.

"I... I'm gonna go now." He says. He makes his way out of the bedroom.

Ryeowook is once again red-faced and sweating.

In the kitchen, the rest of the members were waiting impatiently. Some were drinking beverages, some were eating sushi and other snacks. Even though those were some good distractions, they still felt impatient. It wasn't long until Sungmin approached the kitchen counter, and that's when the members drew in to hear about the news. They stayed silent and waited for Sungmin to say something.

"Well," Heechul says, "what's the big word? Shindong and Eunhyuk wouldn't say it, and I only know that his hair was dyed, but I don't know what color. So, what's wrong with Ryeowook?"

"E-Everyone... I have an announcement," He says a bit quietly. "Umm... You may not believe me, but... Ryeowook. He told me that his hair was supposed to be blond. Turns out that his hair is orange instead... HE HAS **ORANGE HAIR**."

Everyone gasped, but Eunhyuk and Shindong snickered. Ryeowook was leaning against the door and listened to Sungmin's words. He crawled back to his bed and sank. _This summer's gonna be hard for me, I bet..._

* * *

><p>"Pumpkinhead!" Sungmin hugged Ryeowook delightfully. "How are you doing?"<p>

"Stop calling me that!" Ryeowook said.

"Awwww..." Sungmin pouted. "You're still not used to your hair yet? It's been one and a half weeks already. And also, we're preparing for our new MV. It's coming out soon and I bet you'll look cute in it, I promise!"

"I hope..." Ryeowook said. "Hey, do you know where my laptop's at?"

"Leeteuk has it," Sungmin answered. "Why?"

"ACK! I never gave him permission to use it!" Ryeowook ran to Leeteuk's room and walked inside. Leeteuk is lying on his bed lazily playing online games on Ryeowook's laptop. "Do you have something to say, Teukie?"

"What?" Leeteuk popped his head up. "Oh! Ryeowook. I'm just playing online games on your laptop."

"Obviously," Ryeowook shook his head. "Look, I need to see it back to finish song compositions for Chunji!"

"Oh. Okay," Leeteuk said. He closed the cover of the laptop, and turned to give it Ryeowook. But once Leeteuk caught a glance at Ryeowook, his eyes widen and he hugs the laptop against himself, refusing to return(or give) it to him. "... Who are you?"

"It's me. Ryeowook..." Ryeowook says. _Not again..._

"No, you're not," Leeteuk replies. "I'm giving this laptop to Ryeowook, not you."

"I AM Ryeowook!" Ryeowook yells. "Just because my hair is orange-"

"What did you do to Ryeowook?" Leeteuk panics. "I just heard him!"

Ryeowook just about gave up with Leeteuk again. For one and a half weeks, Leeteuk's been like this to him. Not only it drove him crazy, but he was hurt. Has Leeteuk become stupid and too used to his dark brown hair he had before or does he not like his orange hair? _I really need to get this done... Wait, I wonder if this works?_ Ryeowook almost forgot that he has a white cap with him. White is also Leeteuk's favorite color._ I could use this to conceal my hair from him... I wonder if my hair really the cause_? So, without hesitation, he put the cap on his head. Leeteuk suddenly changed.

"Oh," Leeteuk said. "Hi, Ryeowook. Here's your laptop."

"Thanks." Ryeowook finally receives his laptop from the leader. _A-HA! It worked perfectly! Why didn't I think about doing it earlier?_

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Han Geng was cooking Beijing fried rice for everyone. He wishes he could have made some for Kyuhyun too, but since he was in hospital, he would have to leave the dorms to give him a serving. Han Geng didn't have time to do that, and felt bad.<p>

"Okay, guys," he says. "I'm done cooking my infamous Beijing fried rice!"

Everyone gathered around the kitchen table. Ryeowook had his cap off. He sat in between Sungmin and Yesung. Heechul's eyes were sparkling with delight. Donghae drooled over the scent of the delicious food.

"Hey!" Leeteuk shouts as he sees Ryeowook. "That stranger can't have Beijing fried ri-"

Ryeowook threw the cap on his head swiftly.

"Oh," Leeteuk smiles. "Ryeowook, you're late. Slowpoke eternal youngest."

Ryeowook's faceplants into the table in disbelief. Yesung cracks up.

"Ryeowook," Leeteuk says, "take your hat off when you're at the table."

"But I-"

"Good table manners means good health," Leeteuk crosses his arms against his chest. "Listen to your leader."

Ryeowook takes off his cap. Leeteuk changes.

"Ack!" Leeteuk screeched. "Who are you? What are you doing back here?"

Sungmin's eyes widen. "Is he for real?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Ryeowook says. "Just watch and learn."

Ryeowook puts his cap back on.

"AAAA-" Leeteuk changes once again. "Ryeowook, I thought I told you to take your hat off."

"No..." Ryeowook says as a plate of Beijing fried rice is served in front of him by Han Geng. "I'll leave it on for your own good. If I take it off, you'll have the worst nightmare in the world once you go back to bed tonight and you might never wake up."

Leeteuk was frightened by that statement. "Fine. Leave it on..." He responds disappointingly.

Ryeowook did nothing but smile at his weird leader. Shindong giggles loudly.

Sungmin taps his shoulder and leans over to whisper in his ear. "Ryeowook, is there something wrong with Leeteuk? I thought I told him that you have orange hair. That was nearly two weeks ago!"

"He's suffering a brainfart." Ryeowook says happily as he stuffed food in his mouth. Kangin laughed his head off.

"... And are you sure about the nightmare thing?" Sungmin asks.

"Iffs nod gonna habben," Ryeowook says with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Oh..."

After lunch was over, everyone but Yesung, Ryeowook, and Sungmin, left the kitchen. With Leeteuk nowhere in sight, he finally took his hat off. He sighed in relief, and reclined.

"Man... That was a good lunch!" Ryeowook blissfully pats his stomach. "I'm full."

"Okay," Yesung announces, "Leader Leeteuk has officially become dumb."

"Why do you say that?" Sungmin says.

"Can't you see?" Yesung says. "He can't even recognize Ryeowook when he doesn't have anything covering his hair."

"Yeah..." Ryeowook pouts. "I wish he would recognize me... I thought he was a good leader..."

"Hey, guys," Eunhyuk approaches with a smile on his face. "You wanna play video game with us-" He saw Ryeowook.

"... What?" Ryeowook raises an eyebrow.

Eunhyuk laughs out loud. He collapses onto the floor, but continues to laugh.

"Hey!" Ryeowook's face becomes red. "There's nothing wrong with my hair!"

"But... But..." Eunhyuk tries talking, but the laughter successfully attempted to muffle his speech, "it's just so BRIGHT AND ORANGE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Ryeowook facepalmed again. "Sungmin?"

"What?" Sungmin replies.

"Please kill me now."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ryeowook." Heechul slid over and put a hand on Ryeowook's shoulder, making him jump.<p>

"Y-Yeah?" Ryeowook stopped chopping up the fruit and vegetables, and faced towards Heechul. "What is it?"

"Why's your hair orange again?"

Ryeowook collapsed onto the floor, and hopped back up instantly. He pointed at Heechul in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me! You forgot the reason why my hair was dyed orange?" He yelled.

"I think so- Hey!" Heechul spots carrots on the cutting board. "You've been eating carrots! Ha! No wonder your hair is orange. You are eating way too many carrots."

"Not true!" Ryeowook yelled reluctantly. "That's not true at all!"

But Heechul didn't listen to him. He walked off back into the living room, leaving the younger, orange-haired member behind in the kitchen. Ryeowook rolled his eyes and turned back around to resume cutting up the fruits and veggies. _I'm living in a dorm full of weirdos..._

Ryeowook sighed, and started cutting up a carrot. He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his finger. Dark red liquid started dripping from it, and the knife he was using had blood along the sharp edge.

"AAAA!" Ryeowook yelped and he rushed to the sink to soak his bleeding finger, "Owie!"

"What's wrong, Orangey?" A light, cheerful voice came from behind him, and a hand reached for his, pulling it towards the face of one of the older members, Sungmin. He has come again, to see why Ryeowook suddenly yelled. "Ohh... Did you cut yourself?"

"Obviously..." Ryeowook turned away, his hand still in Sungmin's. _And my name's not Orangey!_

"Hmm..." Sungmin looked at the small cut on Ryeowook's finger, and prodded it, making Ryeowook wince. Blood trailed down his hand. "It's not very deep. Does it hurt still?" he asks as he wipes the blood off of the younger member's hand with a damp towel.

"Of course it does..." Ryeowook whimpers. His eyes were becoming watery due to the pain.

"Hold on, I'll make it feel better." Sungmin brought his lips to the wound and kissed it before wrapping a white cloth around the finger. Ryeowook's whole face turned 12 shades of red. "There we go! Be careful next time, okay? Clean that knife too before using it again."

Ryeowook nodded in embarrassment, and Sungmin let go of his hand and left. Ryeowook turned back around and threw the knife into the sink. _That's it! Carrots mean bad luck!... But I like carrots... Why are they so mean to me?_ He washed up the knife.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Ryeowook," Siwon greeted the eternal youngest member approaching him. "What's the matter? Why do you look so down?"<p>

Ryeowook sighed, and leaned against rim of the balcony. "Everyone's calling me Orangey and stuff..."

"What?" Siwon's eyebrows rise. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryeowook pointed to his orange hair. "My hair's orange! That's why."

"Huh? Orange?" Siwon tilted his head in confusion. "Since when did your hair turn orange?"

Ryeowook slapped himself in the face. _Is he colorblind?_

"Hey." Siwon put a hand on Ryeowook's shoulder.

"What?" Ryeowook frowned.

"Cheer up."

* * *

><p>"You're so cool, Orangey!" The older man wrapped his arm around Ryeowook's neck, making it hard to breathe.<p>

"Kangin!" Ryeowook gasped for air, "I can't breathe!"

"Oh," Kangin lets go and apologized. "Sorry about that, Orangey. It's just your hair's so cool."

"So, you're strangling me because of it?" Ryeowook squawked. Kangin chuckled at him.

"Of course not," Kangin ruffled Ryeowook's orange hair. "I like your hair, Orangey."

Ryeowook pushed the older man's hands away. "T-Thanks... Kangin. And my name's **Ryeowook**."

"No, it's not," Kangin crossed his arms against his chest. "You're **Kim Orangey**."

"Kim Orangey?"

"Hey!" Kangin started giggling. "It sort of rhymes! Kim **Ryeowookie**, Kim **Orangey**!"

Ryeowook shrunk and Kangin was full of laughter. Kangin reached down and pulled him to a bear hug, and he was practically lifted off his feet. His body felt like it was crushing in Kangin's strong arms.

"K-Ka-" Ryeowook gasped once again, "Kan-gin! Can't... breathe!"

"I love you, Orangey," Kangin loosened his bear hug to a gentle hug, and ran his hand through younger man's orange hair. "Orangey is my best buddy."

Ryeowook exhaled deeply, feeling helpless. _Everyone is so weird!_

Kangin bit Ryeowook in the shoulder. Ryeowook shrieked in pain.

* * *

><p>Kibum kept staring at Ryeowook's hair. Ryeowook felt really uncomfortable every time he passed by him.<p>

Donghae had his hands on his hips. "Kibum," he said firmly, "it's not polite to stare."

Kibum didn't listen. He just kept staring.

"Kibum," Donghae snapped his fingers in front of Kibum's face. Kibum didn't flinch. "Listen to your elder!"

Ryeowook slipped out of the living room, and Kibum came back to his senses.

"What?" Kibum asked the older member. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah," Donghae furrowed his eyebrows. "I said it's not polite to stare."

"Huh?" Kibum blinked his eyes in confusion. "I wasn't staring at anything!"

Ryeowook twirled around and fell onto the floor in disbelief.

"Say, Ryeowook," Yesung says. "Do you like having orange hair, Ryeowook?"

"I'm starting to regret it..." Ryeowook looks downward, his eyes on his feet. "My hair was supposed to be **blond**, Yesung..."

"I know, Ryeowook," Yesung patted Ryeowook's back. "In life, we have our ups and downs. Actually, I don't think your hair looks bad. I think it looks appealing. All the fans probably think you look cute with orange hair! And hopefully, Leeteuk would know it's you, Ryeowook, who has orange hair. You see, I was afraid I wouldn't have many fans, but I got many right now. I'm pretty sure you have a lot too."

"Yesung..." A sweatdrop appeared on Ryeowook's head.

"You see, remember the time I had red in my hair? Everyone thought it looked cool, but I'm always made fun of since I flat iron my hair. Eunhyuk and Shindong started it all! When they're on radio shows and when U is playing the background, they imitate me flat ironing my hair once my part comes in the song! I mean, seriously, Ryeowook. Someday, you'll get used to your hair. Remember the time when-"

"ACK!" A voice interrupted Yesung and Leeteuk appears to be scared to death. "Yesung! Why are you talking to that stranger? Get him away!"

_Uh oh! Emergency hat!_ Ryeowook tossed his cap on. Leeteuk suddenly calms down.

"Hi, Ryeowook," Leeteuk said. "How are you and Yesung doing?"

_It's hopeless..._ Ryeowook leaned against Yesung, both sitting on the couch in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Donghae couldn't help it. The sight of Ryeowook's Clementine-colored hair just made him have the urge to touch it. <em>Do you think he'll mind if I touch it? Just a little?<em>

He watched as Ryeowook was cutting up sushi, his hair beaming extraordinary highlights reflecting from the lights on the ceiling. The long, silky, shoulder length orange hair, it's so pretty. Donghae just wanted to reach over and touch it.

He reached over quietly, and poked Ryeowook's hair. Ryeowook's head popped up in confusion, and he sees Donghae right next him.

"Donghae," he asks. "Why'd you poke me on the head all of a sudden?"

"N-Nothing..." Donghae lies. "There was something in your hair."

Ryeowook shrugs and goes back to cutting up sushi. Donghae sighed.

The feeling of Ryeowook's hair was still on the tip of his finger. _Great... Now I want to touch all of his hair, but not just with my finger. I want to run my hands through it..._

Donghae started running his fingers through Ryeowook's hair, which made Ryeowook turn around quickly.

"Donghae!" Ryeowook rubbed the back of his head, flattening his hair back down. "What are you doing?"

"N-N-Nothing!" Donghae hid his hand behind his back. Ryeowook, however, was suspicious.

"Are you sure, Donghae?" Ryeowook's eyes were narrow. "Don't lie to me, Donghae."

_What should I do? I don't want to tell him..._ Donghae felt a bit embarrassed and instead of answering clearly, words came out of his mouth at an instant. "'spretty!"

"Huh?" Even though it seemed hard to understand to what Donghae just said, Ryeowook is a good listener and he was able to understand the words that came out of his mouth. "You want... to touch my hair?"

"W-Well..." Donghae felt so nervous and embarrassed, he felt as if he was going to faint. _He probably thinks I'm weird now!_

Ryeowook smiled at him. "Fine, as long as you'll be happy," he told Donghae. "You can touch my hair."

He couldn't believe his eyes. Ryeowook is actually letting him touch his hair! He has never felt this happy before. Donghae then started playing with Ryeowook's hair, starting from the bottom to his fringe. Ryeowook's hair looked like a mess.

"Donghae..." Ryeowook turned to the red-faced, smiling Donghae.

"Did I do something wrong?" Donghae felt a little guilty.

"Well," Ryeowook flicked a few strands of hair out of his eyes, "you messed up my hair and my bangs..."

"Do you want me to-" Donghae's was silenced when he felt Ryeowook's finger on his lips.

"No, I'll take care of it later." Ryeowook turned back around and packed up the sushi in Tupperwares.

Donghae nodded. _Maybe I should thank him..._ "Ryeowook, thanks for letting me touch your hair!"

Ryeowook blushed. "N-No! It's nothing, really..." He felt arms around his shoulders, and warmness came upon him. Donghae hugged him. Once Donghae broke from the hug, he ran off happily.

Ryeowook has never felt that kind of weirdness before...

* * *

><p>Shindong was watching High Kick on the television. On nearly every scene, he was laughing. Since it is also his favorite, Ryeowook wanted to join as well. But what would happen if he approached him without getting laughed at? The thought made him really nervous.<p>

But Ryeowook wanted to watch High Kick sooooo bad, and apparently, Shindong was watching one of the new episodes. He just HAS to watch that new episode. He wanted to right **now**.

"Sh-Shindong?" Ryeowook peeked from the hallway wall. "Can I watch High Kick with you?"

"Huh?" Shindong didn't even look up from the screen. "Sure. Go ahead."

Ryeowook smiled, and walked to the couch in the living room and sat down next to Shindong, who is still busy watching High Kick.

A funny scene suddenly came up. Shindong and Ryeowook suddenly started laughing like they're drunk. Members passing by just looked at the like they were weird and losing their minds. Another funny scene came up. The two members clutched their stomachs as they kept laughing until they had tears in their eyes. Yesung came from the kitchen and passed by, laughing due to Shindong and Ryeowook's hysterical yet contagious laughter.

The show was finally over. The two members were slumped over on the couch, and they panted for air. They were still giggling and talking about the scenes which made them laugh harder.

"S-Stop, Shindong..." Ryeowook covered his mouth, trying to prevent himself from laughing more. "My stomach hurts, and I can't breathe!"

"Mine too!" Shindong turned to see that Ryeowook is reclining on the couch and spotted his hair. Then Shindong suddenly started playing with his hair, and it made Ryeowook slap his hands away playfully.

"Hey!" Ryeowook said. "It's MY hair!"

"Haha! It's so orange and..." Shindong burst into laughter and collapsed onto the ground, laughing. "HAHAHAHA!"

Ryeowook wasn't laughing anymore, and a sweatdrop appeared on his head again._ I hope he doesn't die... My orange hair is bringing bad luck._

Yesung laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hankyung! Hankyung!" Ryeowook raced to the Chinese member, Han Geng, and clung onto him. Ryeowook was very unhappy.<p>

"Wh-What's the matter, Ryeowook?" Han Geng asked, feeling bad that he noticed the younger member with watery eyes and a sad tone.

"I'm a bad person..." After holding in the tears, Ryeowook finally let them go. They started soaking Han Geng's shirt.

"C'mon, Ryeowook," Han Geng put his arm around Ryeowook's shoulders. "Let's go to your room and discuss this..."

Once the two reached Ryeowook's room, they walked in and sat on his bed. Ryeowook reached over and grabbed his Pooh Bear plushie, hugging it tightly. Han Geng felt sorry for him.

"So," Han Geng started asking, "why are you such in a sad mood?"

"I... I think...," Ryeowook sniffled a little, "I think my orange hair gives bad luck."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well..." Ryeowook licked his lips and he tasted the saltiness of his own tears, "Leeteuk doesn't recognize me when I don't have anything covering my hair, Eunhyuk and Shindong think it looks hilarious, Kibum stares, Donghae likes touching my hair, Kangin squeezes me half to death and calls me 'Kim Orangey', Siwon can't even see my hair, Heechul forgot the reason why it's orange and assumes that I eat too many carrots, Yesung just talks too much even though he does understand how I feel, Sungmin's also calling me 'Pumpkinhead' and 'Orangey' and is treating me like..." Ryeowook paused as he looks at his finger, still wrapped up in cloth. "S-So yeah. Everyone's acting so weird..."

"Seems like it..." Han Geng smiled at him. "But that doesn't exactly mean your hair is giving bad luck, I think it's way you feel about having it like this."

"Think so?" Ryeowook asks, still sniffling a little. Han Geng nodded, making him feel better. "Alright, thanks Hankyung."

"Sure thing." Han Geng said.

Something came in Ryeowook's mind all of a sudden. _What about Kyuhyun?_

"Hankyung, do you think Kyuhyun would have a strange reaction if he ever saw my hair like this?"

* * *

><p>In the hospital, Kyuhyun looks out the window, feeling lonely. Then, he hears footsteps approaching him. It's one of the nurses.<p>

"Hello, Cho Kyuhyun," the nurse handed him a small envelope. "This is from the members."

"Thanks..." Kyuhyun smiled as he took the envelope and the nurse left. He dug through the envelope and pulled out a few photos. _A small photo album? For me?_

That's when he came across a picture of someone who has a strange appearance. _Is that Ryeowook?... With orange hair? _Kyuhyun tried to contain his laughter. _Mwahaha... Once I'm released from the hospital, I'm gonna bully him so much!_

After the members heard the news about Kyuhyun getting discharged from the hospital in July or August, Ryeowook had bad feelings that Kyuhyun would make fun of his hair. By mid July, his hair was dyed brown, and strangely enough, everyone was acting normal again. There was no more Leeteuks freaking out, no more Donghaes touching his hair, no more Kangins crushing him to death, no more Shindongs or Eunhyuk laughing at him like dorks, no more Yesungs talking and talking and talking, no more Heechuls thinking he ate too many carrots, no more Kibums staring, no more blind Siwons, and no more Sungmins calling him Pumpkinhead and Orangey(same goes with Kangin). Kyuhyun didn't get a chance to bully Ryeowook about having orange hair.

But a different problem occurred. Everyone called him 'Brunette' and 'Brownie' instead of 'Ryeowook', especially Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>Pffff... Gahahaha! Poor Kyuhyun. He lost his chance. He was too late. xD<p> 


End file.
